1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly, to a heat exchanger which has approximately U-shaped ribs formed on both sides of a body of a side support, thereby preventing a deterioration of heat exchange capacity by reinforcing strength and securing bonding areas of sealing members and stably supporting radiation fins since the ribs press edges of the radiation fins.
2. Background Art
In general, a heat exchanger used in an air conditioner for a vehicle is installed on a flow channel of heat exchange medium of a cooling and heating system and performs heat exchange in such a manner that the heat exchanger medium flowing inside the heat exchanger sucks the outside heat or emits heat to the outside to thereby heat or cool a predetermined space.
An evaporator, a heater core, a condenser, a radiator and so on belong to the heat exchanger. The evaporator and the heater core are selectively installed in an air-conditioning case for heating and cooling the inside of the vehicle by heat-exchanging the air sent from an air blast.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of the heater core of such a heat exchanger 1. In FIG. 1, the heater core includes: a pair of header tanks 2 and 3 spaced apart from each other by a predetermined interval and arranged at upper and lower parts in parallel to each other; a plurality of tubes 4 combined to both ends of the header tanks in such a way as to fluidically communicate with the header tanks; radiation fins 5 interposed between the tubes 4; and a pair of side supports 6 mounted at the outermost portions of the tubes 4 and the radiation fins 5 to reinforce the tubes 4 and the radiation fins 5.
In addition, both ends of the upper and lower header tanks 2 and 3 are sealed by end caps 9, and inlet and outlet pipes 7 and 8 are mounted on the header tanks 2 and 3 for introducing and discharging the heat exchange medium.
Therefore, the heat exchange medium is introduced into the header tank 2 through the inlet pipe 7, introduced into the other header tank 3 while flowing along the tubes 4, and then, discharged through the outlet pipe 8.
Here, the heat exchanger medium transfers heat to the radiation fins 5 while flowing in the tubes 4, and then is cooled while actively performing heat exchange with the outside air.
In the meantime, on a part of the heat exchanger 1 which is in contact with the inner wall surface of an air-conditioning case (not shown), bonded are sealing members 10 to prevent a leakage of air flowing inside the air-conditioning case when the heat exchanger 1 is received to the inside of the air-conditioning case.
Particularly, the sealing members 10 are bonded on both sides of the side supports 6. However, it is difficult to bond the sealing members 10 on the side supports 6, since the structure of the conventional side support 6 is difficult to secure a bonding area of the sealing member 10 on both sides thereof and the side supports 6 are mounted in such a way as to form a tiered portion together with end portions of the header tanks 2 and 3.
When the sealing members 10 are bonded on the both sides of the side supports 6 in a state where the bonding area for the sealing member 10 is not secured, the sealing members 10 invade an area of the radiation fins 5 and hide the radiation fins 5, and thereby, the heat exchange capacity is decreased.
The side support 6 is generally manufactured by a roll-forming process. In this instance, the side support 6 has inserted portions (not shown) protrudingly formed on both ends thereof to be inserted/combined to the header tank, and so, is weak to impact since it is difficult to form a reinforcing rib (a curved form) along a longitudinal center of the side support 6.